In a conventionally well-known machine for filling a bag with medicine containers, medicine containers conveyed by a second belt conveyor are conveyed to a first belt conveyor while being gathered by a guide member, and are temporarily stopped by a shutter member before being charged into a bag (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In another well-known machine for filling a bag with medicine containers, medicine containers conveyed by a belt conveyor are temporarily stopped by a shutter member while being gathered by a guide member, and are conveyed to a conveyor unit extending into a bag before retracting the conveyor unit from the bag, thereby charging the medicine containers into the bag (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP 2004-148033 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2005-153903 A